Sun and Darkness -Solangelo
by InkedParchment
Summary: A dark, cold, mysterious child of Hades has caught the attention of Will Solace. Do polar opposites really attract? A dance between the sun and darkness, while the shadows seem to follow Nico, sunshine seems to envelope Will. What will happen when the two collide. Trauma from Nico's past and fear of his future has kept him from getting close to anybody. But can will change that?
1. Death Boy

**Sun and Darkness – Solangelo**

Wisping in and out of the shadows I see him. Like a dark knight, with his stygian iron swords slashing through the wall of monsters as if it was as simple as walking. His jet black hair shagging slightly over his eyes as the wind caresses his face, wisping in between each lock. The darkness seems to follow him instead of him following it. I guess that's what happens with a child of Hades, but he isn't just any child of Hades, this is Nico Di Angelo, the Ghost King.


	2. Light and Darkness Collide

**Light and Dark Collide**

I lay awake in the darkness, darkness. All I'm ever surrounded by.

The problem is it's not only around me, it's inside me. I can hear Hazel's quiet breathing as she sleeps. Deciding that the Hades cabin would provide me no rest I jump out of bed.

The cold bites at my toes and fingertips. I slide on a plain black t-shirt and throw my aviator jacket. Tip-toeing towards the door I slowly slip out.

Hazel is leaving tomorrow, she came to visit at camp half-blood but the Romans need her. With my black iron sword hanging from my waist I make my way towards the border of camp and that's when I see him.

That's when I see Will Solace and I freeze.

Even in the dark of the night shadows seems to surround him. Slithering behind him like snakes.

He glances up and our eyes meet. He stops walking and just stands there. Laughing to myself I approach him. Nico gazes down and his pale cheeks redden slightly.

I watch as his eyes widen and he quickly turns in his heel. Shoving his hands in his pockets he shuffles away at a fast pace.

"Nico! Wait up!" I yell, trying not to be too loud considering everyone else is asleep, as I jog after him. He starts to walk faster and faster starting into a jog.

"Nico! Nico! Why are you running?!" I cry as I pick up my pace to try to get closer to him. In the dim moonlight the shadows seem to materialize around him.

I swear to the gods I hear him mutter a 'sorry' before he disappears into the darkness. I stumble to a stop and stare at the spot where Nico had just stood.

What's wrong with me? Does he not like me? Am I a bad person? I don't know how much time I stood there. All I know is that the sunrise interrupted my thinking as I made my way back to my cabin on minimum sleep.

I stumble and fall onto my hands and knees grazing them on the gravel. My palms sting as I scramble to my feet. Breathing heavily more out of nerves than just having ran.

Fear and anger at myself course though my body, my heart pounding and I can feel the heat creeping up my neck.

Why did I leave? Why couldn't I just talk to him? Guilt crashes into me as I picture Will standing there, alone, at night, and I just disappeared.

I look around for the first time since the shadow jump. A graveyard, not just any graveyard, the graveyard my mother is buried in. Exhaustion washes over me and I collapse onto the ground.

I ponder how I had enough strength to travel all this way, to a different country. My eyes scan my hands to see them almost transparent.

I don't even have enough time to find a place to sleep before my eyelids slam closed and my head hits the pavement. I feel fuzzy and static fills my brain and then all that's left is darkness.

I can see the florescent light through my eyelids and the buzzing chaos around me. I sluggishly open my eyes to see a young woman in white clothes.

The unmistakable smell of sanitizer makes my eyes open wide. I jerk upwards and into a sitting position. My jacket is sprawled across a chair on the opposite side of the room.

The nurse looks at me with a puzzled look in her golden eyes. "mi scusi signore, stai bene?" She asked. Then I remembered where I was, in Italy.

"Uhhhh sir? Are you okay?" she asks again, this time in English. "Uh yeah, yes I'm leaving." I grunt as I swing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Signore!" she slightly raises her voice. I don't bother to turn back as I grab my jacket and stride out of the hospital.

No-one gets in my way, no-one tries to stop me. Now I just need to find my way back to camp half-blood, in one piece

 _Hello everyone! This is my first story on Fan Fiction and why not start with some Solangelo. So I hope you enjoy this story and stick around._

~ Livereadwriterepeat


End file.
